Reparation
by lykeafallenangel
Summary: Buffy needs help fighting The First so she gets Faith out of prison. FaithBuffy.
1. Reflections

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this and I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
She sat there all alone in her "new room." It looked the exact same to her except  
  
for that there was no ugly chick living with her anymore and that the security wasn't as  
  
bad. She had been moved there for good behavior. Though the brunette still knew the  
  
guards were going to hurt her, she liked that the lady in her other cell wasn't there to  
  
watch and laugh, or join in herself. The brunette never fought back. She knew that she  
  
everything they did to her. Ha, she thought that she deserved this forever because of  
  
what she did to all those innocent people, not to mention her friends. She had hurt the  
  
one person besides her first watcher and Angel that she truly cared for.  
  
Buffy was like a sister to her. No, more than a sister. She figured it was probably  
  
just a bond they had because they were slayers, but she knew that part of it was just for  
  
Buffy the person. She loved the way Buffy acted when they knew each other before the  
  
murder. Faith knew that they had a connection, and even if Buffy wouldn't admit to  
  
feeling it, she did. Faith knew she did. That's why Buffy always wanted to go and hang  
  
out with her, that is, unless she had to hang out with the scoobies.  
  
That was one of the only things that Faith hated about Buffy, not the scoobies  
  
themselves, but that she was never considered "good enough" to be the ones they held  
  
those meetings in the library for. The "important" slayer. Faith would even be happy  
  
with just being invited to one of those meetings and having, in her mind, some value to  
  
the group. They never gave her that satisfaction, which is probably what helped push her  
  
over the edge and turn people away after the murder of Finch. Who knows, maybe if she  
  
had felt more wanted she would have been able to let other people in, but she never felt  
  
wanted. Not in her whole life had she ever felt wanted besides when her first watcher  
  
was alive and when Buffy wanted only to patrol with her.  
  
Not that she was trying to blame other people for her wrong deeds. She knew that  
  
she deserved every bit of what had happened to her. If it were up to her, there would be  
  
much, much more suffering. Actually she was better at taking pain than she was at taking  
  
some insults and especially rejection. She had told her therapist about her childhood and  
  
she concluded that Faith was particularly afraid to be insulted and rejected because her  
  
parents always told her degrading things when she was a child. They beat her and so she  
  
slept around. Just taking after her mom she guessed, but it was also the fact that her  
  
parents always told her she was nothing and that no man would ever want a tainted (her  
  
father helped take care of that-her virginity was gone to the man who help create her)  
  
little whore. When they first called her these things, she had no idea what they were  
  
talking about. She was only 5. All she knew was that her daddy had hurt her and her  
  
mom helped. She also knew that what they were saying wasn't very nice, but she  
  
believed them, and in many ways has never stopped. So she lived up to the whore part of  
  
it and proved her parents wrong about the "No one will ever want a tainted whore."  
  
Many men wanted her.  
  
She was beautiful, she never really realized it, but she really was. So Faith slept  
  
with any man that showed any interest in her, all of whom just wanted her for sex. She  
  
finally had gotten away from the abuse when she met her first watcher. She was like a  
  
true mother to Faith. That was the happiest she had ever been in all of her 17 years. That  
  
is until it was all taken away by Kakistos. After her watcher was killed, Faith ran. She  
  
heard about another slayer in a place called Sunnydale from a vampire. So she decided to  
  
find her. Then she found Buffy and everything was ok until Finch. That's what led to  
  
her becoming evil, joining the mayor, killing, hurting B, getting her in a coma, and  
  
eventually getting herself in prison.  
  
Angel had visited her a couple of times, but he was the only one. One day he  
  
came and told her that a lot of things were going wrong and that he wouldn't be able to  
  
come for a while. It had been a year since then and she had celebrated her 21 birthday  
  
with one of the worst beatings in her life. So now after everything she's done and  
  
everything she's been through, all she has left are memories, guilt, and a little hope that  
  
someday she will finally be able to make amends with all the people she's hurt, especially  
  
Buffy.  
  
Author's note: Hi, um, this was my first attempt at any writing outside of school, so please no flames. Constructive criticism is cool though. I'll update soon, unless people tell me it sucks, and I promise there will be more action. I was just trying to set up the story. So, um, thanks for reading, even if you didn't like it, I guess. 


	2. Buffy' Thoughts, feelings and Actions

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this and I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Buffy was completely stressed. She lay there in her room reflecting about everything that had happened 24 hours ago and years before that. She had been fighting the first now for about a year and she had made almost no progress. Basically all she had accomplished was hurting her friends and the potentials. She had even called Angel up in the very beginning, he came and tried to help, but he knew that he just wasn't strong enough. So one day he told her the one thing that she had realized long before, but did not want to admit to herself. They needed the help of Faith. She told him no. So he backed off for a little while. Eventually he knew that it was unavoidable, and told her again. She knew he was right, but there was just too many bad memories. So again he backed off. This time he only waited a short time and approached her. She still said no, but this time he would not take no for an answer. They needed help and as the old saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures. So she finally gave in.  
  
Angel was on his way to the jail right now and she still couldn't register what was happening. Her best friend and worst enemy was coming back. Buffy was afraid of what she would do when Faith arrived. Would she attack her? It definitely was a possibility. She hated Faith. She hated her for hurting innocent people, hurting her friends, hurting Buffy, breaking Buffy's heart, but most of all, making her love her. Though she had never told Faith how much she cared for her, she still felt a deep bond between them that she had never had with another person, not even Angel, who was supposedly the only person outside of her family and close friends that she truly loved. Or at least that's what she let the outside world think. She kept her feelings for Faith to herself. Her feelings were what caused her to hate Faith so much. Buffy was the slayer; she wasn't supposed to feel vulnerable and hurt. Especially another woman who happened to be her fellow slayer. When Faith shut her out after the incident with Finch and turned to Buffy's worst enemy at the time, the mayor, for support and love, it killed Buffy. The person she loved did not share her feelings and she thought that a monster was better than Buffy. All those things added on top of each other are what pushed Buffy to stab Faith in the gut and put her in an eight-month slumber. Buffy thought she had killed the only person she had loved. So she offered herself to Angel out of guilt. She didn't think that she deserved to live. Then when she found out Faith was alive she was relived, but at the same time disappointed. And then Faith hurt her again when she woke up. From that moment on she just wanted to hurt Faith for all the pain she had caused her.  
  
When she truly thought about this she knew it was wrong. She was being selfish. Buffy didn't think of any of the things Faith had been put through. It didn't make up for everything, but the pain she had gone through still counted for something. Buffy knew Faith was good deep down, but Buffy was so caught up on herself that she forgot to account for that.  
  
So Faith was going to be there any time and Buffy was afraid of what she would do. Would she let her in, or would she slam the door in her face? Or would she do something even more drastic? The thought scared her, but she knew that could happen.  
  
She was suddenly jarred from her thoughts by the shrill ring of the telephone.  
  
"Hello. This is Buffy," she said into the receiver.  
  
"Buffy, it's me. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. This could be bad. Got to go," said Angel in a serious tone. He didn't even give her time to respond before taking the phone away from his mouth, but she knew he hadn't quite hung up the phone yet, because she could hear his voice in the background saying in a soothing voice, "Shhh, Faith, honey it's going to be OK. The guards aren't here anymore. Please stop trembling, hon. You're safe now. Oops. BEEP," and the phone was disconnected. Buffy couldn't believe what she had heard Angel say. Strong, smart-ass, Faith trembling? The Faith Buffy knew would more than likely be sitting there with a cigarette making sex jokes in the back round. It had to be a trick. Faith was up to something. She was evil. Faith didn't do things like tremble. She lied and deceived.  
  
After thinking about Faith for a long time she had grown angrier and angrier. She needed to take out her anger so she was about to go do a little training when Angel walked in, followed by Faith who was cowering in the shadows. When Angel pulled her out, Buffy saw that her face had cuts and bruises all over. For some reason this made Buffy madder at Faith. So she her anger out on her. Buffy ran over to Faith and began punching her all over her body.  
  
Author's Note: Well how did you like it? I wrote this one for Jessica, my sole reviewer so far. I tried to get some action and I left you with a cliffhanger :o) mua ha ha ha ha! Yeah, so, anyways, I'll update soon, unless no one decides to review, because then what would be the point of putting it on the world wide web if no one's going to telll me if it's good or if I suck? So, um, please review! Thanks! PS: You rock Jessica! 


	3. Cleaning up, Prison Life, and Discovery

*Indicates thought  
  
Buffy just kept pounding and pounding on Faith and she made no move to defend herself. Finally Angel was able to get Buffy off. Buffy looked at Faith in horror. Her face was a bloody pulp. Of course, it would be completely healed within a couple of days, but she had still hurt Faith pretty bad. Faith wasn't even unconscious, which surprised Buffy. Angel ran to Faith and quickly helped her stand. Her shirt was lifted slightly when she stood and Buffy noticed the bruises covering her stomach. She knew that she had made some of them, others looked slightly older.  
  
Finally, Buffy was snapped out of her thoughts by Angel yelling at her. "First you beat the crap out of her for no reason and then you won't even let her lay down somewhere?"  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, um, the guest room is over here." Buffy said quietly. Neither Faith nor Angel said anything. She led them down the hall to the guest room. Angel gently laid Faith down on the bed. Buffy heard a slight whimper escape from her, which was another thing that Faith would normally never do.  
  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom to get some things to clean her up, can I trust you to be in the same room as her alone, or do I have to take you with me?" Angel asked with a stern look and no humor in his face.  
  
"No, I can stay." Said Buffy.  
  
Angel left the room and Buffy went to the bed and held Faith's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you; I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me. What have I done?" she asked herself when she received no response from Faith.  
  
Suddenly Faith said in a voice slightly above a whisper, "It's okay, B. But, you're squeezing my hand kinda hard and I have a bruise right there."  
  
"Oh, of course, Sorry," Buffy said wondering whether or not it was her who caused it.  
  
"Thanks," Faith said wincing a bit as she shifted her body.  
  
"I'm back, are you okay, Faith," Angel said as he entered the room with bandages, a washcloth, and some rather gross looking antiseptic.  
  
"Yeah, OUCH!" said Faith as Angel began cleaning her bleeding eye.  
  
*Man, is she lucky she's a slayer* thought Angel as he cleaned her up, *This would have been a lot worse if she didn't have slayer healing. Many of her injuries are already healing. *  
  
"Alright, Faith, I'm done, I think you should get some rest so that you can heal," said Angel.  
  
"Okay" whispered Faith already drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight, Faith. Sweet dreams." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, um, see you in the morning," Buffy said while looking at the floor. They both left the room and immediately when Angel thought Faith couldn't hear what they were saying he turned on Buffy.  
  
"Why did you do that to her? She didn't even do anything to you! What, did you think, it's been a while since I've hurt Faith, and I think I'll satisfy my craving as soon as she arrives?" Angel yelled at her as quietly as he could manage.  
  
"Well. I. um. I wasn't exactly expecting to lose control like that, it just sort of happened. I was thinking about the things that Faith did and I just got madder and madder. You just happened to arrive when I was about to go blow of some steam and work out," said Buffy not meeting Angel's eye.  
  
"Oh, well I guess that makes it OK to pulverize her face. You know, for all the things she's done in the past, I guess getting put into a coma, stabbed in the gut, and going to prison where the guards did horrible things to her isn't that bad of a punishment," Angel said.  
  
"What kind of horrible things?" asked Buffy, suddenly filled with fear.  
  
"Didn't you see the bruises all over her? Oh, but I guess you didn't really have enough time to examine her before you added fresh cuts and bruises to her collection," Angel said with, what Buffy thought was tearing eyes.  
  
"No, Angel. I really want to know. What did they do to her? And why did you say the things you did on the phone to her when you thought you had hung up?" asked Buffy.  
  
"The guards beat her up, Buffy! It's obvious they do this kind of thing all the time! I found her in her cell, unconscious. I took her out and when she woke up, she started whimpering and crying. That's when I called you. Right after that she finally calmed down enough to say they had beat her up and once she was unconscious, they raped her." Angel exclaimed. This time, Buffy was sure that there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my god. And you think that this isn't the first time it's happened?" Buffy asked feeling tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure of it," Angel said sadly.  
  
Suddenly Willow came in the door followed by Xander, Dawn, Spike, Wood, Kennedy, and the rest of the potentials.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Xander.  
  
"Um, nothing," said Buffy. She hadn't mentioned to anyone that Faith was coming.  
  
"Okay, cool, I guess. The training session went great. We'll take out that meanie guy, the first. We've made real progress. The potentials can take down Spike in groups of only two!" exclaimed Willow.  
  
"That's. awesome guys, but I have to tell you something," Buffy said dreading the reaction she would receive from everyone, especially since she and Willow had told everyone else about how horrible Faith was. Just as she was finished getting ready to hold everyone back if necessary Giles walked in.  
  
"Oh, cool, hey Giles guess what? We kicked aaaoow." Willow elbowed Xander in the ribs before he could say "the a word" in front of the "children", "I mean we kicked booty in training today."  
  
"Oh that's very good, very good indeed," said Giles, "so Buffy, what were you going to tell everyone?"  
  
"Oh. well. um."  
  
"Oooohhhh, hold on Buffy. Before I forget Giles, I have to show you something, let me get it real quick," Willow said and ran towards the guest room.  
  
"Willow no!" Buffy yelled, but Willow had already flung open the door. She just stood there with a shocked look on her face. Then suddenly she screamed, "You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" and ran into the room.  
  
Author's Note: Hello everybody! Thanks everyone for the reviews. You guys rock. Anyway, I know I did another cliffhanger, but I felt it was appropriate. And yeah, I kind of did something weird with the Faith Buffy thing, but I don't like it in fics where they hate each other for ¾ of it and finally when something big happens, they let their "true feelings out" and then one of them dies. So I made Buffy remorseful. I think I'm going to do a love triangle thing with Angel, Faith, and Buffy. But Angel will like Faith, Buffy will like Faith, and Faith will like both. I don't really know though, so please give me feedback on it. But I don't like Buffy and Angel together so that won't happen, but if you don't want that added drama and you just want it to be Faith Buffy then cool. Or I could do Faith likes Buffy, Spike likes Buffy, and Buffy like both, but I'd prefer the other. Whatever you guys want though. So thanks for reading and please give lots of reviews! 


	4. Explanations

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Willow screamed as she ran into the room.  
  
"STOP WILLOW!" Buffy shrieked and ran after her. When she reached the bedroom, she saw Willow attempting to kill Faith who was trying to get away from her in the small space and with her injuries. "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
  
"Why? After everything she did to us? She should have died when you stabbed her!" Willow yelled with an obvious look of disgust at Faith.  
  
"I'll explain everything if you just come with me into the other room," Buffy said finally managing to restrain Willow, but she gave her a look that asked "are you crazy" so she added," please, I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."  
  
Willow reluctantly agreed and she left the room. Buffy stayed behind and said to Faith, "Just lay back down, I'll explain to them and they'll leave you alone. I promise."  
  
Faith nodded and said, "Can I talk to you later?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Now get back to bed." And with that she left the room.  
  
"Hey, uh, Buffy. I'm going to hang out with her, okay?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'm going to have to explain to them everything and it could take a while," Buffy said obviously dreading what was to come. Angel nodded and went back into the room and closed the door.  
  
"So what is it that you have to explain then?" a very angry looking Willow said.  
  
"Hold on. Hey, um could all you guys leave except Giles, Xander, Spike, and Willow?" Buffy asked everyone else in the room.  
  
"No, I want Kennedy to stay," Willow said and noticing Buffy's disapproving look said, "If you expect me to listen to this 'explanation' then you're going to have to let my girlfriend stay."  
  
"Fine, whatever. And no Dawn you can't stay. I don't care if you're my sister. I'll talk to you separately later." Buffy said and motioned for everyone else to leave.  
  
"I'm waiting," Willow said.  
  
"Okay. So, Angel and I decided that we needed more help and we decided Faith would be the best solution, becau." Buffy said, but couldn't finish because Giles, Willow, and Xander interrupted her. They all said different things that basically all had the same message, "Why didn't you discuss this with us?"  
  
"Hold up, hold up," she yelled over the noise, "I thought you would have a bad reaction to the idea, and apparently I was right. I would have agreed it was a bad idea until Angel convinced me it was ultimately our best help against the First."  
  
"You still should have come to us. I mean Faith is dangerous. How do we know she's not going to attack us while we sleep or something?" Willow asked.  
  
"We don't, but I think she's changed. You would think the same if you'd have heard and seen the things I have in the past hour or two. It's obvious she's been through a lot by just looking at her," Buffy said preparing for the long story she was about to tell.  
  
"What had Faith said now? 'Oh, poor me, I tried to kill some people in prison lately and got my ass kicked by the guards,' I can't believe you would think that just because she has a few scrapes that she is 'changed,'" Willow said interrupting Buffy every time she tried to say something.  
  
"Well there's more and I'll tell it to you if you'd stop your little 'Faith is a horrible killing liar' speech," Buffy said who was more than a little annoyed by Willow.  
  
"Please get on with it then," said Giles doing his signature nose bridge pinch.  
  
"Okay. So Angel and I decided we needed Faith. And though I was still angry with her for everything, I realized that he was right. We chose today because we knew that you would have found an abandoned gym to use and would be there for a while. So he left a little after you guys began training. He picked her up and discovered that the guards have been raping and beating her up, and." Buffy said, but was unable to finish her thought because again she was interrupted by Willow.  
  
"Oh please, you actually believe that crap? She's a slayer, she could kill anyone who tried to do something like that to her," Willow said skeptically.  
  
"Well, if you would let me finish, Willow, you would understand," Buffy said as if she was talking to a child. Willow just sat there, pouting. Kennedy came up and started to rub her back.  
  
"Please continue," Giles said.  
  
"So she was raped and beat up pretty bad. Angel said he didn't think she had fought back hardly at all. She was crying and whimpering which, as most of you know, is not something Faith would normally do. So he finally arrived and when I saw Faith I got angry and began to repeatedly hit her. Something else I noticed, which later led me to believe Angel when he told me he thought she hadn't fought back against the guards was that she didn't fight back when I attacked her. After Angel pulled me off I saw all the cuts and bruises and I realized that, though many of them were from me, many of them weren't. So I could tell that she more than likely wasn't lying. So that's basically it," Buffy said taking in a huge breath to compensate for the lack of air she endured during her explanation.  
  
"So you believe all of this?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, there's some evidence in her favor and what other choice do we have? We need her, Xander. Whether you want to admit it or not," said Buffy.  
  
"But she's a psychopathic killer! Why would you want to hang out with her? Maybe she got her ass kicked in prison and then when you started to hit her, she was too weak to fight back," Willow said unable to accept what Buffy was telling her.  
  
"She's not lying. She's changed. If you had seen her when I took her out of there, you would believe," Angel said entering the room and the conversation.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree with Angel and Buffy. Those are very unfaith like behaviors. If we are to trust her I would, however, have Angel or Buffy stay with her at all times," Giles said, and when he saw the angry stares he received from Buffy and Angel added, "At least until we know for sure."  
  
"I agree with him. I don't really know this Faith, but from the stories I've heard she sounds like fun," Spike said officially joining the conversation.  
  
"Thank you for those wonderful statements, Spike, but you said it yourself. You don't know her and trust me it's not fun when she decides that she wants you dead," Xander said.  
  
"And how would you know? Aside from the one time that you pissed her off or did whatever you did to make her try to kill you, what other experience do you have?" asked Spike.  
  
"Well, um, she wanted to kill the professor and, well. ANGEL! Him too," Xander said but it was clear he was having a hard time naming people or somewhat people Faith had intentionally tried to kill.  
  
"Uh, hello! If she wanted me dead she could have shot me through the heart and Buffy," said Angel.  
  
"Whatever, I still say we kill the bitch and deal with this ourselves," Willow said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Faith said who had just stepped out of the guest room.  
  
Author's note: Hi! So how'd you guys like the chapter? THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYBODY!!! I really appreciate it. So from the reviews I received, it looks like you guys just want it to be Buffy and Faith. So that's what I'll do. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and thanks again for reviewing! 


	5. TLC

"Oh, um, hi Faith," Buffy said slowly.  
  
"Hey, so what's this I hear about someone in this room wanting to kill me?" Faith said looking at Willow who was looking at her with a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness.  
  
"Well, Willow was just, um." stammered Buffy.  
  
"I was just remembering our past and thinking about what I would probably do to you if Buffy didn't explain why we need you," Willow said.  
  
"Oh. So what did she say?" Faith asked looking at the ground.  
  
"Basically that you've changed, which I'm not sure I can believe just yet, but I might eventually," Willow said clearly starting to feel sorry for the girl after getting a good look at her.  
  
"Oh. Um, cool," Faith said though she didn't really look too happy.  
  
"Yeah well, this is Spike the vampire and Kennedy. She and Willow are dating," Buffy said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you. She doesn't look so bad. She's kinda pretty Willow," Kennedy said.  
  
"Sometimes looks can be deceiving," Willow said under her breath which earned her an elbow to the arm by Buffy so in an attempt to make things more light hearted she said, "Keep your eyes off of her. I like them better staring at me."  
  
"Oh, no problem babe," Kennedy said snuggling up to Willow.  
  
"Is this going to turn into something more, because I am more than willing to let you guys carry on. I'll just stand here," Spike said with an eager look in his eyes.  
  
"Ooooo! I second that. I'll get the blankets and I'll just stand over here while you guys do your business," Xander said with the same look as Spike.  
  
"Sorry boys, but if we did anything it certainly wouldn't be out here with you guys watching," Willow said as she giggled.  
  
"As interesting as this conversation is, I think we should change the subject," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, good idea B. I need to talk to you anyway," said Faith.  
  
"Okay, let's go into the other room." Buffy said as she grabbed Faith's hand and brought her into the guest room.  
  
"So what's up?" Buffy asked afraid she was going to be yelled at or punched because of what happened earlier.  
  
"Well, a lot of things actually. The main thing being why did you stick up for me after what a bitch I've been in the past?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well, you said it yourself. It's in the past, plus I have a strong feeling you've changed," Buffy said.  
  
"I hope. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. I just wanted your forgiveness, though I know I don't deserve it." Faith said looking at the ground for what seemed to Buffy the hundredth time that night.  
  
"Well, you're forgiven. I never thought I would say this but I'm so happy that you're here. I missed you and I didn't realize that I did until tonight," Buffy said.  
  
"Don't say that, Buffy. I know that you are just saying that to make me feel better or something. Well, I don't deserve any of this so just don't. Please don't. Thank you for forgiving me, but I don't need you to tell me anymore than that. I feel even guiltier," Faith said not lifting her face from the floor.  
  
"It's true, Faith. I am so happy you're here, and I. um.. I hope stay with me." Buffy said this time looking at the ground.  
  
"I can't believe it. I missed you so much and I thought I would never get to tell you, and if I did I never expected you to forgive me let alone say you felt the same," Faith said, and Buffy thought she saw the happiness creep back into Faith's eyes.  
  
"Well, come give me a hug then. isn't that what you're supposed to do when something good happens between you and another person?" Buffy asked with laughter in her voice.  
  
"Um. okay," Faith said as she gave Buffy a hug and then said, "Hey, watch the ribs." Buffy giggled and said, "Oops, sorry. I'll just move my hand," and with that she moved her hand to below what most friends consider acceptable areas to be touched by one another.  
  
Faith's eyes widened and she looked at Buffy with an extremely shocked look. Buffy saw her expression and quickly removed her hand and said, "Oh, sorry. I. uh. don't know what came over me."  
  
"No, Buffy. Come here," Faith said and pulled Buffy back into the embrace. "I liked it, I just wasn't expecting it."  
  
"Oh, really?" Buffy said and put her hand back where it was.  
  
"Yeah, and I hope you don't mind this," Faith said and gave Buffy and soft kiss. When they pulled back for air Buffy said, "Very nice. Can I have some more?" and they began to kiss some more.  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a lot of homework and I wanted to squeeze in as many good reviews as possible. So do you guys like it??? I tried to make this one less of a cliffhanger at the end than the others. So please review and I think that I'm going to do what I've seen other author's do and not update unless I get at least 5 reviews. I think that's fair. So thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Lots of love to you guys. Laterz. 


	6. Restraint

*Indicates thought*  
  
They stood there in each other's embrace for several seconds when Faith suddenly pulled away. "This isn't right, B. We can't do this," Faith said and it seemed she had only just realized her actions.  
  
"What do you mean, Faith? We didn't do anything wrong," Buffy said and was obviously confused.  
  
"No, Buffy. I can't. Please just understand that I cannot do this," said Faith pleadingly.  
  
"Fine, we don't have to do anything now, we can slow down," Buffy said.  
  
"Thank you," said Faith, but she had no intention of doing anything further. She couldn't. Buffy deserved much more.  
  
"So I guess I should tell you about the First then," Buffy said changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. Angel told me a little like what it is and stuff, but what had happened with it recently?" Faith asked as relief flooded through her at not having to talk more about her and Buffy's relationship.  
  
"Well, um, not much has really happened recently except for this really creepy preacher guy named Caleb has teamed up this the First and is trying to kill us too and he is really strong and I don't know what to do and I don't want the potentials to get hurt, but I need them and I don't want my friends to get hurt, but they refuse to stand on the sidelines and everything is so overwhelming and I'm babbling like Willow does sometimes now," Buffy concluded taking in a giant breath.  
  
Faith smiled and thought, *It's so cute when she does that. Wait no Faith. None of that Faith, * Bad girl, stop thinking that and her smile quickly faded and she looked at the floor.  
  
"So that's about it so far, did I mention I don't know what to do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Buffy. Thing's will turn out good like they always do. And I'm here now so I can help you fight. Don't worry about Willow and Xander and all of them, they'll be ok, they can take care of themselves and with you protecting them, no one can get to them," Faith said never removing her eyes from the floor.  
  
"Thanks, Faith. I'm glad you're here. I hope that you are too," Buffy said this time moving her eyes to the floor mirroring what Faith was doing.  
  
"Yeah, B. I'm thrilled, but we should probably go and patrol," said Faith changing the subject, because she was afraid it would lead to kissing again.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. Did Angel tell you about the Bringers?" Buffy asked Faith.  
  
"Yes. He said they were pretty nasty," said Faith.  
  
"Yeah they are. Here's an axe. The easiest way to kill them is to cut off their head," Buffy said handing Faith a very worn axe. They walked out of the room and joined the rest of the group in the living room much to the relief of Faith and Buffy who were both having trouble keeping their hands off of one another.  
  
"Hey, guys. I filled Faith in on our situation. We're gonna go patrolling, bye guys," Buffy said beginning to walk out the door when Faith stopped her.  
  
"I think we should bring some of the potentials along, they could learn something," Faith said, but the real reason she wanted to bring someone was so she wasn't alone with Buffy. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to control herself.  
  
"Um, ok, I guess. Let's just bring Kennedy, she can teach them what she learned later. Well, do you want to come Kennedy?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah! I'd love to!" exclaimed Kennedy, but then felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Baby, I don't want you to get hurt. Please don't go," Willow said worry evident in her face.  
  
"OK, hon. Sorry, guys, I can't go," Kennedy said looking adoringly at Willow.  
  
"OK, let's go, Faith," Buffy said, but before she could leave Faith said, "Hey Angel, hey Spike. Want to come?" Faith said becoming desperate.  
  
"Yeah, OK, nothing fun here anyway," Spike said walking out the front door.  
  
"Sure," said Angel simply. They left and an uncomfortable silence settled between them. Faith realized that it wasn't a very good decision to have Angel and Spike, two of Buffy's former lovers, and in Spike's case more recent, come with them.  
  
Buffy was thinking the same thing. She was so happy that Faith felt the same and that they kissed and then Faith told her to slow down. It was kind of funny, Ms. "Get some, get gone" wanted to go slow. Buffy would wait for her forever if she had to. It was different with Faith than it was with Spike and Angel. She now realized it was much deeper. Then Buffy realized how hard it was going to be to tell Spike that she was in love with someone else. And a girl, now that was going to blow his mind even more. He would probably think it was Angel. What would he say? Would he become violent? Would he think the sex was so bad that I became a lesbian? All of those would probably apply knowing Spike.  
  
She was jarred from her thoughts by several Bringers suddenly jumping from the bushes. It was so sudden that none of them had time to react. Then Caleb stepped from the shadows.  
  
Author's note: MUA HA HA HA! Yes I did another cliffhanger. No one is reviewing so instead of discontinuing I decided to torture you guys. Sorry to the people who did review. YOU GUYS ROCK! I also got reviews saying before last chapter I wasn't going fast enough and then I wrote last chapter and sped things up between Buffy and Faith and then I got reviews saying I'm going too fast now. So I made Faith pull away and I tried to meet you guys half way. Oh, and sorry about homicidal Willow, I figured that's how she would react at first. Oh, and for those of you who want to know what was happening with the first, I did this chapter for you. So please review, I guess. Please no flames; it sucks to get those. Laterz. 


	7. Confrontations

I'm going to do this chapter a little differently, because there is going to be a lot of fighting. I'm going to do what they do on the show and go around to the different people fighting, like from Spike to Buffy then to Faith. Here it is!  
  
"Hello, slayer. I see you decided to bring some of your flunkies with you. Ah, and who is this pretty little thing?" said Caleb with a smirk.  
  
"I'm Faith and I'm sure that when I'm pounding your face you won't think I'm pretty or little anymore," Faith said meeting his smirk with a fierce glare.  
  
"You really think that you are going to 'pound my face'?" Caleb asked with yet another grin.  
  
"No, actually, she's not. That job is reserved for me," Buffy said joining the exchange. She began to step forward, but she felt someone's hand grab her shoulder. She turned and saw it was Faith with an ample amount of worry showing in her eyes.  
  
"Let me take him, Buffy. I can do it. Please," Faith pleaded and Buffy responded by cupping Faith's cheek, much to the surprise of Angel and Spike, and said, "This is my fight with him," and with that she advanced on Caleb. "Let's dance slayer." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Bringers advanced on Faith, Angel and Spike. There was about ten of them. "I'll take four of them," said Faith and ran to a clearer area and began to fight without waiting for the boys' responses.  
  
She began to fight the Bringers with her axe. Faith noticed it was like fighting a really strong vampire. One of them tried to punch her in the head, but she blocked it. Another attacked her from behind and kicked her in the back of her knees, which forced her to the ground. It dove at her and she dodged it and was able to get back on her feet. All four of the Bringers rushed her and she did a flip over them followed by a kick to two of the Bringers backs, which temporarily incapacitated them. She quickly reacted and cut off one of the injured Bringers heads off.  
  
"One down, three to go. You guys aren't that bad. I wonder what all the hype about you guys is about," Faith said, but she was thinking a totally different thought, *Man, am I out of shape. These guys are kicking my ass. If Caleb is stronger than them like Angel said, then Buffy is going to need a lot of help. * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Angel was having a hard dealing with his three. After all, he had only fought a Bringer twice and that was only one at a time. Bringer kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over which allowed on of the others to cut him on the lower back.  
  
*What is wrong with me? My fighting sucks today. I wonder how Faith is doing. UH OH! *  
  
Two of them were coming toward him at a very quick pace. He tried to evade the attacks, but he didn't quite move fast enough and again was cut by one of the Bringers. He kicked one of them in the kneecap and heard a sickening yet satisfying crack.  
  
*That should keep him out of action for a little while. *  
  
He turned and punched another in the face and followed that with a knee in the gut. He was just about to cut off its head when another one of them came and knocked his axe out of his hand. The Bringer then started to hit him repeatedly in the face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Spike wasn't doing too badly with his assigned lot. One of the Bringers caught his trench coat and pulled forcing Spike to the ground.  
  
"Looks like I got the easy lot. What kind of pussy grabs clothing in a fight?" Spike leered. The words were barely out of his mouth when he saw the Bringer lunge at him. He rolled to avoid the attack. "Now that's not very nice."  
  
He landed a kick to the abdomen of one of the Bringers and brought down his sword hard on the Bringers neck. He felt one of the remaining Bringers cut his back; his coat received the most damage. "You idiot! This is my favorite coat, not to mention my only one. I was going to play with you a little before I killed you, and actually I still am, but it's going to be s little more painful."  
  
Spike swung his sword and cut the Bringers arm off. He then kicked the Bringer in the head and began to punch him. He didn't notice the other Bringer and turned to see he was about to be impaled through the hart when Faith also spot the grim situation and threw her axe which imbedded in the Bringers head. They shared a glance of understanding.  
  
He took the axe out and threw it back to Faith, who he noticed had only one Bringer left herself, after he finished off his last Bringer. He was about to go and help when he saw Angel getting his ass kicked. Spike sighed and went to help him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Buffy and Caleb had been doing their "dance" for some time. For the first couple minutes it had been semi equal, but after a while, Buffy began to tire and the fight became rather one-sided. She would try to attack him, but he would easily block her attempt and counter with something much stronger, which Buffy had only managed to evade a handful of times.  
  
She was getting pretty beat up. It didn't help that every couple of seconds she would glance at Faith. Every time she dared to look it would be met with a solid punch or kick as if she was at school and whenever she let her attention wander her teacher would slap her hand, except this was slightly more extreme.  
  
It continued on like this for a while, when suddenly Caleb said, "I'm getting bored. I think I'm ready to go and kill your little friends," and with that he took her by the neck and lifted her from the ground. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Faith finally cut off the last Bringer's head and gazed around the makeshift battlefield. She noticed Spike waling toward Angel who was getting wailed on by one of the Bringers. She was about to go and help them when she saw Buffy was in major trouble. She started running toward Buffy and Caleb, but it was if she was running in water, she just couldn't run fast enough.  
  
Finally she was within ten feet of them. She noticed Buffy was turning blue. Faith decided to throw her small knife that she had been concealing in case something of the nature happened. Caleb caught it right as it was about to hit is head. He began to laugh and threw it back. Faith tried to move, but her reflexes weren't up to normal capacity from worry and not being used before tonight. The knife imbedded itself in her chest, slightly above her right breast. She cried out in pain and removed the knife.  
  
She began to charge Caleb, but was just tossed to the side like a rag doll. She gathered herself and noticed that Buffy had passed out from lack of oxygen. She grabbed her axe and ran up to Caleb again. He turned and caught the axe right before it hit him. He let go of Buffy and said, "Well this is rather disappointing. I thought you were going to be a little tougher than you are proving to be. Oh well, you're a lot more fun than her," he said motioning to Buffy. He then started to attack Faith and again the fight was one sided.  
  
Her vision was becoming blurry from the loss of blood and the pain. Finally she thought she saw a beat up looking Angel and a smug looking Spike coming toward her. They saw what was going on and began to run. Angel stopped by Buffy and began to try and revive her. He yelled, "She's breathing, but we need to get her home."  
  
Faith nodded as best she could as did Spike. He came running forward and kicked Caleb in the back. Caleb turned and for the first time noticed all of his "companions" were dead. Angel became apparent in his face and he threw Faith to the ground and rounded on Spike, who he then began to punch. He was screaming curses and was too involved to notice a very wobbly Faith pick up her knife and stab him in the back several times, before she collapsed from exhaustion and her wound.  
  
Caleb screamed and said one of the world famous evil villain clichés, "This is not the end. Not by far; I'll be back soon," and with that, he ran away, stumbling from pain.  
  
Spike got up and went to Faith. She wasn't unconscious, though it looked like she might be soon so he picked her up and carried her over to where Angel held Buffy. Angel was very bloody and had many cuts on his body. Spike's face was bloody and he had a minor scratch on his back. Faith was beat up pretty bad and she had a pretty bad stab wound, but Spike knew that with treatment, stopping the bleeding, and a good rest, she would be fine. Buffy was beat up pretty badly too, and bruises were popping up all over her neck, but she too would be fine with some rest. Both Angel and Spike knew this, so they began to go back to Buffy's house where they would all be fixed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They arrived and everyone gathered around them. They laid Buffy and a now unconscious Faith on the couch and began to tend to their injuries. When they were finished, they all looked like giant gauze balls. Spike had bandages all over his face, as did everyone, and a bandage on his back. The rest had similar bandages as Spike except the rest had more. Xander and Wood carried Buffy to their bedrooms. After Spike was patched up, he went to sulk in a chair across the room over his coat. Angel went to watch over Faith and Willow and Xander went to watch Buffy while they slept.  
  
Author's note: So how was my first "real" action chapter? Hope you guys like it, because it was kind of hard to write. So, feedback? Please? Not much to say so got to go! Laterz. 


	8. Awakening

Buffy opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Spike sitting by her bed asleep. She started to sit up when pain erupted throughout her body. She winced as Angel came in.  
  
"I see you're awake. Don't worry, I sore too," he said with a warm smile.  
  
Spike awoke at Angels voice and said, "Oh, hello, luv. How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine. where's Faith?" Buffy asked, realizing that her sister slayer wasn't in the room with her and feared the worst.  
  
"She's in the other room asleep," Angel said with a curious air.  
  
"Well, is she okay, what happened?" Buffy asked frantically as she tried to get up again, but was pushed back down by Angel.  
  
"Don't worry. She's gonna be okay. She did get hurt, but we patched her up," said Angel. At this Buffy jumped up ignoring any pain and ran from the room, searching for Faith. This brought surprised looks to Spike and Angel's faces who Buffy hadn't told about her and Faith.  
  
Angel ran after her and said, "She's in the guest room, Buffy!"  
  
Buffy looked at Angel and immediately ran to that room. She burst through the door to see that Faith, as Angel had said, was asleep. Buffy climbed on to the bed and held Faith's hand. She sat there staring at Faith thinking how sweet and peaceful she looked as she slept. She began to stroke Faith's hair and hum a song.  
  
Angel walked into the room and watched Buffy gently stroking Faith's hair and humming to her softly. He realized that Buffy had feelings for Faith and they weren't homicidal. She cared for her, whether it was sisterly or romantically he didn't know, but he had a feeling it was the latter. He saw Spike walking toward the room and, knowing he and Buffy had recently been together romantically, told Spike that Buffy wanted to talk with Faith and did not want to be disturbed. Angel then left and closed the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy was still with Faith. Suddenly she noticed Faith stirring. "How do you feel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Like I got stabbed in the chest," Faith said groggily.  
  
"What happened after I passed out?" Buffy asked becoming increasingly curious on Faith's condition.  
  
"Well, you were being strangled so I threw a knife at Caleb; he caught it and threw it back at me and it hit me in the chest," said Faith. Buffy looked at her in horror and said, "Let me see." Buffy then gingerly looked at Faith's wound and saw that, though it looked like it was bad before, was now slightly healed.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. Besides, the important thing is that I wounded him. I stabbed him in the back. He had to retreat so I'm assuming they were good hits," Faith said regaining some of her normal enthusiasm.  
  
"That doesn't look fine. I think you should stay in bed for at least a couple more days," Buffy ordered.  
  
"Naw. I'll be fine in a few hours," said Faith nonchalantly.  
  
"I said a couple more days," Buffy said fiercely, and then and then very quietly added, "When Angel said you were injured I got scarred."  
  
"Well it scarred me when you passed out from lack of oxygen out there, B," Faith said accusingly.  
  
"No, you shouldn't worry about me, I can take care of myself," Buffy said turning away slightly.  
  
"No. I think I've proved I can take care of myself. besides, why should you care what happens to me?" asked Faith as she too turned away.  
  
"Well, because. I think I love you."  
  
Author's note: Thanks for the review rma! I'm glad you liked the action. But, because of the lack of reviews I made a short chapter with a cliffhanger! (Sorry rma!) So please review and I won't do that anymore. Oh, and sorry. I wrote this one quick, I know it sucks, but please be nice. I just wanted to get another chapter up. Ok then, lataz. 


	9. Love Gained and Lost

"Wha. What?" Faith stammered wide-eyed.  
  
"Um. I think I love you." Buffy said suddenly regretting what she said.  
  
"I. uh." stuttered Faith.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. I know you wanted to go slow. that was unfair of me. You don't have to say anything back. I. um." Buffy said backing away from Faith as if she was going to attack her.  
  
"No, Buffy. I'm sorry. I. I didn't answer because I feel the same way. I'm in love with you, too. I think I always have been," Faith said.  
  
"Really? I can't believe it!" Buffy exclaimed and ran up to Faith and hugged her, but Faith pulled away.  
  
"I still want to go slow though. I have bad experiences with love. not that I think you're going to hurt me. it's just men have told me they loved my while they were fucking me and then afterwards they would ignore me and tell they're friends that I was a sure thing and that I was a slut. which I guess is true. and then my parents used to tell me he loved me and then he would hurt me. Plus, this is more special than any of my previous relationships and I want it to last," Faith said.  
  
"That's fine, Faith. Whatever you need. I'll wait for you," Buffy said and embraced Faith again.  
  
"So when do you want to tell the other's that we are a couple?" Faith asked.  
  
"As soon as possible, but if we do tell them now they would all have to come to this room, because you are not getting out of bed," Buffy said switching back into her "motherly" mode.  
  
Faith smiled and said, "That's cool," and thought to herself, I love it when she does that.  
  
"I'll go get them," said Buffy and with that she got off of Faith's bed and carefully walked to the next room.  
  
There she spotted Spike and realized that he was going to be really upset. He was in love with her and she didn't share his feelings. And then she realized that he was going to find out one way or the other and it would be better if he found out by being told instead of seeing Buffy in Faith's arms. "Hey, Spike," Buffy said and before she could say anything else he gently picked her up and kissed her.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake, luv," he said softly in her ear.  
  
"Um. thanks Spike. But could you put me down? Faith and I have to announce something and we need everyone in the room with us, so could you put me down?" Buffy said and he gently laid her down. "Oh, and could you see if you find everyone else.?" she added and he nodded and walked away slightly angry at her reaction to his kiss.  
  
Buffy walked back into the room and said to Faith, "This is going to be harder than I thought. Spike and I were kind of dating before you came." Faith looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh, my god. I'm sorry! We don't have to say anything. we don't even have to do anything." said Faith.  
  
Buffy shook her head and said, " No, I want to do this. I just don't know how Spike is going to react. He just kissed me in the hall. I just don't want to hurt him. but at the same time I have to. We'll tell him, and if he gets hurt, I'll just explain to him why it has to be this way."  
  
"How I'm going to react to what?" Spike asked with Willow, Giles, Angel, Anya, Wood, and, at Willow's insisting, Kennedy behind him.  
  
"Oh, um, come in here and we'll tell you," Buffy said bracing herself for his reaction. They walked in and stood or sat in various places around the room.  
  
"Alright then, what did you need to tell us?" Giles asked.  
  
"Uh. ok, so. um. I'm not sure if this is a great time to tell you, but we figured you should know so that you wouldn't have to ask questions later. Okay, so Faith and I. are a couple." said Buffy and held Faith's hand. No one said anything. They just sat there and stared. A few of them were sputtering responses. Well, Angel wasn't doing any of this, but he had realized this was going to happen sooner than everyone else. Spike had a neutral look on his face.  
  
"Wow. When did this happen?" Willow said breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, well, officially it started a couple of minutes ago," Buffy said.  
  
"Okay then. I guess congratulations, and now let's get back to training," Angel said starting to leave the room.  
  
"Is that all you have to say? I mean this is pretty big, I never would have thought this was going to happen and all you can say is congrats now lets get back to work?" said Xander.  
  
"Well I kind of guessed it was going to happen. I'm not really surprised and I personally wouldn't like it if people bombarded me with questions on my relationship," Angel said and after he said that it was as if Spike cracked and he just left the room.  
"Well, I guess you're right, Angel. Let's leave them alone. Oh, and Buffy, you might want to have a talk with Spike," Giles said and escorted everyone out of the room.  
  
"Well that went better than I thought." Buffy said thinking about Spike.  
  
"Giles is right. You need to talk to Spike. I mean you two were together and you didn't even say anything to him before everyone else," said Faith who was feeling extremely sorry for Spike.  
  
"I know. I will, I promise. But I feel kind of tired right now so do you mind moving over so that I can get a little sleep?" Buffy asked edging into the bed with Faith.  
  
"Hmmmm. sure," Faith said as she and Buffy snuggled together and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Spike was walking around the town.  
  
*That stupid bitch. I can't belive she took Buffy from me! I hate both of them. I'm going to kill that bitch Faith.* His thoughts continued on like this for sometime when suddenly he found himself surrounded by bringers. Caleb emerged from the group.  
  
"Well lookey here. One of the slayers little helpers," Caleb said apparently recovered from his run in with them the night before.  
  
"I don't want to fight you," Spike said walking toward Caleb.  
  
"I don't blame you. You would die trying," he said smirking as usual.  
  
"No, it's not that I don't think I could beat you. I would rather join you," said Spike.  
  
"Oh really? Well follow me and we'll have a little talk with my boss about that," and with that the bringers surrounded Spike and Caleb led them to the first as if the were children following the pied piper.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Demonblues: Hey, I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this one too!  
  
Clint: Hi! Glad you like it so far. I hope you like this one too!  
  
BrownEyes: Hi. I'm glad you like the crazy Willow part and brotherly Angel! Sorry, no Buffy Faith kissing in this chapter, but I promise there will be some soon ;o) ! I hope you like this one!  
  
Denise: Hey! Glad you like it so far. I promise there will be kissing soon! Hope you like this one!  
  
Joshua: Hi, I'm glad you like it so far! Hope you like this chap too!  
  
Terry: Hey. I'm happy you like it! I hope you like this one too!  
  
Gumby: I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chap, hope you like it!  
  
Davide: Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
RMA: Hey! Here's the next chapter. hope you like Faith's reaction!  
  
THANKS EVERYBODY! I love to get reviews (except for flames ;o) ) Well I hope everyone liked it and I'm going to start writing the next chapter soon, so review! Thanks again! 


	10. Talking, Fighting, and More Talking

Faith opened her eyes to feel Buffy pressed on her. She smiled and remembered what had happened the previous day. She couldn't believe that Buffy loved her. She was reveling in it when Buffy said, "Good morning," and put her hand around Faith's waist.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead. I was just about to wake you. You need to find Spike," Faith said gently stroking Buffy's cheek. Buffy's eyes shot completely open and she jumped out of bed.  
  
"Your right! I have to get dressed and find him," said Buffy frantically running around trying to get dressed. A few minutes later, Buffy was finished getting dressed. She ran up to Faith and kissed her on the cheek saying, "Bye, Babe. I'll be back in a little while." She was just about to run out of the room when Faith called her name. She turned around and Faith said with a smirk on her face, "Don't you want some shoes?" Buffy looked down and realized she had forgotten them. She smiled and hugged Faith saying, "Thanks. I'll see you in a little while."  
  
Buffy walked out of the door and searched the house for Spike who was nowhere to be found. When she reached the kitchen, she saw Giles drinking some tea and Anya and Xander bickering as usual.  
  
"Hey, um, good morning," Xander said when he spotted Buffy.  
  
"Hey Xand, Anya, Giles. Have any of you seen Spike this morning? I need to talk to him," said Buffy.  
  
"Why? Is it because you are banging your old enemy who happens to be a girl?" Anya asked in her usual blunt way. Giles looked at her and Xander elbowed her. "What? I'm just stating the facts. You better hurry up and find him or he might think that he is really bad at sex," Anya said repeating what Buffy was thinking about earlier.  
  
Xander glared at Anya and pushed in front of her whispering, "Just stop talking," and then to Buffy, "Sorry. You know Anya. You probably shouldn't listen to her. I saw Spike leave the house last night, but I never saw him come back. Sorry I can't help you more, Buff. Who knows though. maybe he went for a walk and then the sun started to come up so he had to take shelter in an abandoned. well. place."  
  
"Thanks, you guys. I think I'll look for him," Buffy said leaving the kitchen. She walked outside and began her search for Spike.  
  
Several hours later she still hadn't found anything. She noticed the sun was going down and began to head home when she saw a familiar bleach blonde head coming towards her. When he reached her she said, "Hey, Spike. Can I talk to you?" He nodded gruffly and took her to nearby ally.  
  
"Ok. so, as you know, Faith and I are together. It has nothing to do with you our anything bad in out relationship. It's just. well I think I've always loved her. I just told myself I didn't. Please forgive me," Buffy said looking at Spike with pleading eyes. His, on the other hand, remained hard and cold.  
  
"So what you're saying is that you never loved me. All the times we were together and happy. you weren't really happy. That's fine. I'm not going to cry about something that was never there in the first place," Spike said his gaze never leaving her face.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you understand, Spike! I do love you, just in a different way. Your like my brother," Buffy said and noticed that Spike's eyes had still not lightened or warmed.  
  
"I never said I understood. I don't want to be your brother. If your not going to love me. at least I can make you my pet," Spike said and was immediately surrounded by bringers.  
  
"Spike, what is this? Did you go to the First," Buffy said and for the first time seeing the madness in Spike's eyes that she hadn't seen since he got back his soul.  
  
"Yes, luv. I did go to the First and let me tell you, she looks just like you! Well, I'm not really sure if it's a he or a she." at that he chuckled in a way Buffy had never heard him chuckle before. This was not the same Spike that she had grown to love like a brother. This was more like her soulless enemy Spike.  
  
Buffy looked around and saw that there were too many bringers to fight. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now. I have to tell the others that you're not allowed in the house, Spike. You've been a bad boy." She said this and then jumped over the wall of bringers surrounding her. Buffy ran down the street and was met with more bringers. A few rushed forward and she began to fight.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
WHERE IS SHE? SHE SAID SHE'D BE HOME SOON! EIGHT HOURS IS NOT SOON!" Faith was screaming as she ran around the house.  
  
"Well, Faith, this is a difficult subject. Maybe their talk is taking a while. Or maybe she had a hard time finding him," Willow said trying to calm her down.  
  
"No! I'm going to go out and find her!" said Faith as she stormed out the house. Willow and Kennedy chased her out.  
  
"Faith I don't think Buffy would want you out of bed!" Willow yelled after her.  
  
"I don't care! I feel fine. I've had worse!" Faith yelled back.  
  
"Well, at least let us come with you! If you run into trouble, we could help!" Kennedy screamed.  
  
"Fine. Whatever!" said Faith.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Buffy was loosing badly to the bringers. She was bruised and cut all over and it seemed that for everyone she killed, there was ten more bringers to take its place. It didn't help that every once in a while Spike had them hold her while he tortured her. Right then was one of those moments. He brought his fist back and punched her in the eye. He quickly followed that with an uppercut. She just couldn't seem to just loose consciousness.  
  
When it seemed that death was imminent, she saw Faith running up, followed by Willow and Kennedy. Willow immediately stopped running and began a spell to throw the bringers off of her. Spike turned around and laughed as if he was Caleb and said, "Well look who's here! The slayerettes!"  
  
The bringers dropped Buffy and began to fight with Kennedy and Faith. Willow threw fireballs at several of the bringers who burst into flames upon impact and then ran around screaming until they eventually died. Spike began to advance on Faith when he suddenly stopped. He looked back at Buffy who had finally fallen unconscious from fatigue. Who shook his head and then called the bringers back. Faith, Kennedy, and Willow were grateful for this, as they themselves were growing tired. Spike yelled something muffled by their own heavy breathing and he and the bringers ran away.  
  
Faith thought that maybe the sane Spike was still there when he yelled back at them, "You beat us this time. but we'll be back for more."  
  
Faith looked at him and said, "Can't these evil guys come up with better lines?" After saying this, the three ran to Buffy who was still out cold.  
  
"She looks pretty beat up. maybe a couple broken ribs. sprained ankle. I guess you could say the usual injuries, just more of them," Willow said quickly checking Buffy.  
  
"Good. Let's get her home," Faith said as she moved some stray strands of hair out of Buffy's face and gently picked her up as they began their walk home.  
  
LATER.  
  
When they arrived everyone bombarded them with questions, but the only answer they would give was, "We're really tired. We're gonna clean ourselves up and go to bed. We'll tell you everything in the morning. If Spike comes home, don't let him in."  
  
So they cleaned up and fixed up Buffy. When they finished, Faith said, "Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done that alone. I can take it from here." Willow and Kennedy took the hint and left the room.  
  
"Hey, Buff. You really scared me tonight. I didn't know where you were. If anything happened to you I. well I'm not sure what I would do, but someone would die. Ha ha. then again I don't even have the courage to tell you this when you're awake. I love you and I would do anything for you. Even die if it was necessary. I love you more than you can ever know. You have no idea how hard it is for me to see you get hurt or for me to not kiss you every time I see you. I just want you to know. even it is subconsciously. that I will protect you no matter what," Faith said and tucked Buffy into bed adding, when she was finished, a little kiss. "Goodnight, my love."  
  
Unbeknownst to her, Buffy was awake.  
  
Author's note: So how is it? Sorry I haven't written in a while. stupid teachers. Anywayz, thanks to:  
  
Joshua: I'm glad you like it. hope ya like this 1 2!  
  
Denise: Hey! I tried to get a little kiss in this chapter even though it was just a peck. The end was for you so I hope you like it!  
  
Terry: Hi. I'm glad you like my ending! Hope you like this one too!  
  
Kairo: Hi! I'm happy you like my story so far. hope you like this part too!  
  
Davide: I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this one too!  
  
BrownEyes: Hi. I'm glad you liked my last chapter! I hope you like this one too!  
  
Demonblues: Hey! I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you like this one also!  
  
Hugo: I'm happy you like it. Hope you like this one too!  
  
Whispers: Hi! I'm glad you like my story! I love Buffy/Faith pairing too! I hope you like this one too!  
  
And once again a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! The next one is going to take a while. I'm going on vacation for a week and a half and when I get back it's Thanksgiving so I'm gonna be doing family stuff and then I'm going to an Evanescence concert in another city for a couple days so. Please keep reading and I'll update as soon as I can. I promise! Bye! ~Jordan~ 


	11. Comfort, Thoughts, and Interruption

Buffy awoke to see Faith in a chair next to the bed holding her hand. She was wondering why when the night's events suddenly came to her. Faith little talk before Buffy went to sleep also came to her mind. She knew Faith loved her. that wasn't what surprised her. What had surprised her was how devoted to her Faith was. It made her happy and scared at the same time. She was happy because it meant that Faith's love for her was deep and genuine. What scared her was how far Faith could potentially go to save her if she ever got in a lot of trouble. Faith had told her herself that she would die for Buffy. and kill. Buffy decided she would have to watch her back around Faith and when she is in mortal danger, make sure Faith isn't around. Unbeknownst to Faith, Buffy felt the exact way about her. It was ironic that in the past she attempted to kill Faith and now she would die for her. So now she was in a jam. she had to protect Faith without letting Faith protect her. How? She didn't know. She was going to think of some solutions when she noticed Faith was awake.  
  
"Hey, B. I'm glad you are awake. I was worried you wouldn't," Faith said with fear in her voice, but a completely blank expression.  
  
"Na. you know me Faith. tough as nails," Buffy said realizing it was a weak attempt at reassurance.  
  
Faith just stared at her blankly. Buffy began to get uneasy under her gaze. She broke the silence and said; "Besides I have been hurt worse than this many times in the past." She began to get up when Faith put her hand on Buffy and sat in the bed next to her with the same blank expression. Buffy wondered what she was thinking. Then she realized what it probably was considering the speech Faith had given her when she thought Buffy was unconscious.  
  
"You blame yourself for Spike leaving and trying to hurt me, don't you?" Buffy asked and Faith just stared and then spoke in a flat tone, " Yes. It's my fault. It should have been me. I was the one who took you away from him."  
  
Buffy saw that there was pain in Faith's eyes. She knew Faith wouldn't admit any of the things she told her last night while she awake or that she was hurting. So instead of trying to console her or prove her wrong, Buffy sat up and pulled Faith to her in a strong embrace. Faith understood what Buffy was doing and was grateful for it. She hugged Buffy back and found herself crying. She was not crying because she felt sorry for herself in anyway, but she understood that she would never be able to completely protect Buffy. She also realized that they were slayers, which meant that their lifelines were shorter than the average person. No slayer had ever lived passed the age of 30. One mistake could end it all. She could try to protect her, but she knew that it was impossible for Faith to stop everything, for her to be around Buffy all the time. She just simply couldn't do it. It saddened her that, though she wanted to live in a fantasy world where she and Buffy were together forever and didn't have to carry the burdens of the evil in the world, it was impossible. In that moment, however, she found that she didn't care what happened to anyone else. She and Buffy were together and it didn't matter if the First itself were in the house, she would not let go of Buffy. Faith hoped that if she just stayed like this for a while, her wish would come true and all the evil would disappear and she and Buffy could be left alone and Buffy wouldn't get hurt. Though deep down she knew that it was impossible. the only way another slayer could be called was if she died, which she would have no problem doing, except that that would mean leaving Buffy. That was one thing she could not do, unless it was the only thing to do.  
  
Buffy was stroking her head and whispering reassuring words to Faith as she sobbed into Buffy's breast. She couldn't stand to see her like this. All Buffy wanted to do was take all her pain and make it go away. But that was impossible. She thought about bringing up what Faith had said the night before, but decided it would be better to keep it to herself. She would probably eventually bring it up, but not now. Not while Faith was so vulnerable.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Willow decided to check on Buffy. She knew that she would be all right, but at the same time she still didn't trust Faith. She acted like she did for Buffy, but Willow knew that it would take a long time before she could trust herself and her friends around Faith again. At times she found herself wanting to shake Buffy and yell, "She is evil! Remember what she did to you and us? You can't trust her! How can you say you love her when she hurt you so much?" Other times she found herself wanting to tell Faith to leave and never come back.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm gonna go check on Buffy," Willow said to Xander and Angel who were watching the potentials train.  
  
"Look, Willow, Buffy is fine. You don't have to check her. Besides I checked on her and Faith about and hour ago and they were both asleep," Angel said looking suspiciously at Willow. He trusted her deeply, but not when it came to Faith.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Dead boy. Willow can check on Buffy any time she wants," Xander said.  
  
"Well I didn't mean. I mean. ok." Angel said turning away.  
  
"Thanks, Xand. I'll be back in a little while," said Willow. She went indoors and started for Buffy's room. Strange thoughts came to mind while walking toward the room. *What if I find Faith trying to smother Buffy? * *What if Faith is beating her up? * *What if all this stuff about loving Buffy is just a front to get close to us so that she can kill us? * These thoughts were making her grow angry. Finally she reached the room prepared for the worst for some reason. She heard strange sounds coming from the door, which only made her more scared for Buffy. She opened the door expecting to have to pull Faith off of Buffy and hurt her, but instead saw Buffy sitting up on the bed holding Faith, who was crying.  
  
Faith immediately stopped and retreated back into her shell that Buffy had been able to break down. Buffy gave Willow a harsh look. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I was just checking on you and I heard strange noises so I came in here and." Willow trailed off.  
  
"No problem Willow. I was just about to leave anyway. I'm gonna go train Buffy. Bye," said Faith as she quickly exited the room.  
  
"You embarrassed her. She opened up to me. This is the first time I have ever seen her like this. Why did you feel the need to check on me?" Buffy asked clearly angry at Willow for barging in.  
  
"Um. well like I said. I heard weird noises coming from your room. and I just wanted to see how you were," Willow said forgetting to add the main reason and Buffy could tell.  
  
"No, you knew I would be fine. I am a slayer. I'm fine, just a little sore. No, the real reason you came up here was because you still don't trust her. Am I right? Is that why you came to check on me? To see if the person I love was trying to kill me?" Buffy asked Willow. She responded with a downcast expression and a slight nod of her head. "Well you need to learn to trust her like everyone else. Even Xander trusts her more than you! Think that while I go and try to get her talk to me again," Buffy said and quickly changed. Then she walked out of the room and into the basement where Faith was training.  
  
Willow just stood there. She understood that she made a mistake. She hadn't ever seen Faith cry either. Maybe Buffy was right.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi again! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. When I got back from my long vacations I received several projects and essays. Not to mention all the regular make-up work. So thanks to:  
  
Denise: Thanks! Don't worry. I am thinking of a little more than a peck next chap! Hope you liked this one!  
  
Clint: Thank you! More Faith/Buffyness to come I promise! Hope you like this one!  
  
Demonblues: Thanks! I'm glad you still like my story! I hope you like this 1 2!  
  
Joshua: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this one also!  
  
Terry: Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked the last chap! Hope you like this one too!  
  
BrownEyes: I am happy you liked it. Thank you and I hope you like this one too!  
  
Hugo: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this one also!  
  
Thanks again to everybody! I had a great time at my vacation! I promise I won't that long ever again to update. Sorry about that. So do you like this one? I had trouble writing it for some reason. that's why it sucks so much. Sorry. Anyone have any suggestions? I have the next chapter pretty much mapped out and it will be up soon, but after that I have no idea, so any help is appreciated. So please review, Bye! 


	12. Training or Something Like It

Buffy slowly walked into the basement. There she saw Faith kicking the hell out of a punching bag without any gloves. Faith didn't see her and Buffy paused in the doorway to take in the shear beauty of her. Faith had her hair up and was in a white wife beater and sweat pants. Apparently she had changed between the time they last talked and now. Buffy was enjoying seeing her all sweaty. Suddenly Faith turned around with an eyebrow raised and a smirk then said, "Like what you see, B?"  
  
Buffy blushed. "I didn't know you knew I was here."  
  
"Ha ha.. slayer hearing, B."  
  
"Oh, right. Um.. mind if I join you?" Buffy asked still unable to remove her eyes from Faith's flawless body.  
  
"Sure. I was about to do some weapon training, want to do that?" Faith asked acting as if nothing had just happened.  
  
"Cool, you could use some work in that area," Buffy joked. "You're right, but I should probably have a different partner if I actually want to improve my fighting skills," Faith shot back teasingly. Buffy smiled and picked up a nearby sword; and Faith followed suit.  
  
"You might be surprised, Faith," said Buffy simply. "I don't know, I guess we'll see," Faith said and Buffy swung her sword at Faith who quickly blocked the attack and countered with another swing at Buffy's legs. Buffy jumped and stabbed at Faith who sidestepped the blow.  
  
The fight went on like this for a half an hour. Finally, Buffy hit Faith's weapon out of her hand. They looked at each other and Buffy winked. She then threw her sword to the floor and signaled for Faith to attack. Attack she did and the armed battle quickly became hand-to-hand combat. Punches flew and were quickly blocked and then offset. It was clear that they were evenly matched. Buffy reached over to grab Faith, who evaded it and kneed Buffy in the ribs. Buffy let out a shriek of pain and doubled over. Faith rapidly switched from slayer mode to concern. She ran over and lifted up Buffy's shirt while saying, "I am so sorry. I just got so into the fighting that I forgot you were injured. Let me see how bad it is."  
  
Under her shirt, Faith saw many bruises but nothing serious thought she still felt terrible. "Faith, Faith! It's OK. They're just bruises."  
  
"Bruises that were severely broken ribs last night."  
  
"Yeah, so what? It's my job to get hurt, Faith. Besides, out fight isn't finished," Buffy said and while Faith was still looking at her stomach with unease, she tackled her and began to tickle Faith.  
  
"No! Stop! Stop!" Faith yelled through laughter. Buffy kept tickling her however so Faith rolled on top of her and began to tickle her as well. They were rolling around on the floor giggling, when suddenly they both stopped laughing and stared at each other. Faith and Buffy just laid there for a while gazing into one another's eyes. Abruptly Faith got close to Buffy and began to kiss her passionately. At first Buffy was surprised but she quickly began to kiss Faith back. She giggled when she felt Faith slip her tongue inside of her mouth. Buffy did the same and soon their tongues were searching each other's mouth and massaging the other's tongues. They began to roll around on the floor except for a different reason this time. Their arms rapped around each other and..  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hehe. cliffhanger. It wasn't because I'm mad now though. I wanted the readers opinion before Faith and Buffy had sex. So should they do it or no? I have no idea. Just let me know if you want it or if you don't and I will take the majority and decide from that. Sorry for the chapters shortness. After the last chapter took so long and how much it sucked I wanted another up really fast, even though this one is kind of crappy too. The last one was all emotional so I wanted a fun sweet chapter. So do you like it? OK then. So thanks to:  
  
Terry: I am really happy you liked the last one and are still reading, I hope you like this one too! Happy Holidays!  
  
Davide: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you still like it! MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
No: Thank you for the constructive criticism, and I tried to follow it, but unfortunately I would prefer stories I read to move along quickly. So I tried, but if I didn't do a good job in following your advice I am sorry, that's just not how I write or would like the stories I read to be. But thanks again. I like constructive criticism. I also want to hear more of your opinion, so please, tell me! Merry Christmas.  
  
Kairo: Thanks for reviewing. I'm happy you liked this chapter. I hope you like my new one too! Happy Holidays!  
  
Joshua: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter! Merry Christmas!  
  
So that's it. Um.. does anyone have any ideas for where the story should go? Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. OK then, I hoped everyone enjoyed this chap, bye! 


	13. Fun in the Gym

ATTENTION: For those of you who would rather not read detailed sex, well then skip this chapter, the details aren't important to the following chapters. Just know that Faith and Buffy have sex in this chapter. Here it is everybody, my first "smutty" chapter! Sorry if it is bad, I have never written one before, and I am a virgin (and 13 years old) so please don't be mad if it sucks. So, here it goes!  
  
They began to roll around on the floor except for a different reason this time. Faith broke the kiss and began to stroke Buffy's cheek. Buffy closed her eyes and leaned in to Faith's touch. "Are you ready for this, B?" Faith asked quietly. Buffy opened her eyes and searched Faith's. Faith stared at her with a concerned look. Buffy smiled and said, "More than you know." Faith's worried expression turned into a smirk. "Alright then." Faith lifted Buffy's shirt and started to kiss her stomach softly. She moved up Buffy's torso removing her shirt at the same time. Buffy stifled a moan when Faith reached her breasts. Faith did not linger there, however, and continued up tenderly kissing Buffy's neck. She reached Buffy's lips and removed her shirt completely. Buffy giggled as Faith kissed her again. Faith pulled back nibbling Buffy's lip softly. She quickly removed her own shirt. "I'm going to have to be gentle. This is her first time with another woman," Faith thought. She ran her hands down Buffy's impeccable body. Her thumb brushed Buffy's nipple and she felt it harden at the stroke. She smiled and started to kiss around it. Buffy groaned softly and ran her hands through Faith's hair. Faith took Buffy's nipple in her mouth and massaged it with her tongue. She gently sucked it and took Buffy's other nipple in her hand tenderly and began to rub over and around the other. Buffy arched her back and suppressed and moan while grabbing Faith's back. "Mmmm.. Faith.. let me.. let me take off your bra.." Buffy said having trouble speaking. Faith looked up and smiled, "Alright." Buffy struggled up and reached around Faith pressing her breasts against hers and unclasped Faith's bra. She pulled away and brought each strap down slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw Faith's ample chest. Faith smirked when she saw Buffy's reaction. Buffy couldn't help herself and began to perform the same things on Faith as she had done to Buffy. Faith bit her lip hard to keep from screaming out as Buffy nibbled her nipple softly. "Bu.. Buff.. B.." Faith said trying to get Buffy's attention, but couldn't so she instead pulled Buffy's face from her breasts and kissed her passionately. Their tongues entangled with each other's and they only pulled away when air became a major problem. They looked at each other for a few seconds and the ends of Faith's full lips tilted up slightly and she again kissed Buffy's body until she reached Buffy's womanhood. Her wetness was all over the fair hair that covered Buffy's heat. Faith kissed all around it teasingly and tasted Buffy, but never entered her. She parted Buffy's lips and played with her clit. She licked it and began to suck it. Buffy moaned deeply. Faith pulled away and began to kiss the inside of Buffy's thigh tantalizingly. Buffy couldn't take it any longer and yelled, "Stop! Make me cum, Faith!" Faith giggled quietly. "I always figured she would be the type who liked romance and foreplay," Faith thought. She thrust her tongue inside Buffy and tasted her. Buffy moaned again. Faith licked wildly and regretfully pulled her mouth away. She then eased a finger inside Buffy slowly. She heard Buffy whimper in anticipation and then slipped another finger inside the beautiful blonde. She started moving her fingers in and out while sucking Buffy's clit. She added another finger and gradually got faster and deeper. Buffy pushed Faith's head into her wetness and moved her hip in rhythm to Faith's thrusting. Then Buffy and screamed in ecstasy. Faith smiled and didn't mind that she hadn't had her needs fulfilled. She knew that someday soon Buffy would be able to do it, but for now Faith just focused on making Buffy happy. Buffy had collapsed on her back to the floor and was staring at the ceiling. Both of their breaths were short and ragged. Buffy turned over and rested her head on Faith's chest. They wrapped their arms around each other and sat there, contented with just being with each other. It was peaceful and quiet, at least until the door opened and the footsteps coming to the basement broke the calm.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I did it! I wrote sex! Man that was hard. Please, please review! Suggestions? Those are greatly appreciated because I've never done that before and I want to know what I've done wrong and right. Oh yeah, and sorry for the delay, I am grounded from the Internet because I got a C on my report card. I'm not even supposed to be posting this, so it's going to be difficult to post for a while, but I will I PROMISE! So any ideas what should happen? Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I wanted some suspense. Who could it be? Guess you'll have to wait and see. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I would be specific, but I can't get online to see who did and when I post this I will only have like five minutes online so I won't have time to check. Sorry! But thanks to everyone again, I love reviews! Got to go! Buh bye! 


	14. Humorous Realizations

Buffy and Faith jumped up and gawked at the stairs. Faith was the first to come out of the "spell." She grabbed her clothes and ran to a nearby box. Buffy suddenly realized she needed to get her clothes back on. The person on the steps had stopped for a second so she immediately pulled her shirt over her head, followed by her pants. She had finished getting dressed just as Xander poked his head around the corner of the steps.  
"Hey B... I mean Buffy, sorry. 'Faithisms' are hard not to repeat. Anyway, I heard about what happened with Faith and Willow, and I was wondering if she was OK, because Red... I mean Willow said she seemed pretty upset. I was told she was down here," said Xander. "Oh. Faith is fine, she was down here, but she for a jog. I was gonna meet her at... the uh... the park later, so we could run together, but I wanted to warm up a little first," Buffy said quickly. She looked over at Faith who rolled her eyes. Buffy looked at Faith who mouthed, "Make him leave!" Buffy widened her eyes and mouthed back, "I'm trying!"  
"What are you doing Buffy?" Xander asked, noticing that Buffy seemed to be talking a box.  
"Oh, I thought I saw a mouse or something." "Damn it! Now I'm going to have to exterminate the house! Well, anyway, I think that Faith is making an honest effort to change. I think that we need to give her more of a chance. I mean, obviously you think that she has or else you wouldn't be dating her and... why is there a bra on the floor?" Xander said noticing the sports bra that Faith had not picked up.  
"Oh... well that... um... you see, when I train, I... uh... I like to double up so that there is less bounce-age... you know what I mean?" Buffy stammered.  
"Wow, I never would have thought of that, Buff... Maybe I should try that with my jock strap," Xander muttered out loud then blushed, "Well... guys have bounce-age too!" Faith started to laugh. In an attempt to hold it in, she accidentally fell back and knocked over a box.  
"What was that!? That must be one big mouse! Don't worry, Buffy, I'll get it!" Xander exclaimed as he puffed out his chest and started to walk towards the area where Faith was hiding.  
"XANDER, NO!" yelled Buffy, but it was too late. Xander saw a naked Faith. He had a look of shock on his face.  
"Um... Buffy... what is Faith doing sitting there naked... I mean, I though you said she was jogging..." Xander suddenly smiled. "I know why Faith is naked. YOU TWO DID IT!" Xander said and started giggling.  
"Thank you, 'Captain Obvious! Now turn around so I can get dressed," Faith growled.  
"Oh, right. Sorry," said Xander as he stopped giggling and started to blush.  
"Xander you cannot tell anyone. Promise me," Buffy said. She didn't know if her friends were ready except Faith and her "doing it" as Xander put it.  
"Oh, don't worry I won't tell her if you... ahem... let me have a little peek next time," Xander said. Buffy hit his shoulder and he immediately said, "Kidding! Kidding! Only kidding! Ow, Buff, slayer strength!"  
"Xander! Buffy! Faith! Dinner is ready!" Andrew called from upstairs. Faith stood up fully dressed and punched Xander in the other arm. "Remember, no telling."  
Owy! I won't!" Xander said grabbing his other arm. Buffy smiled at Faith and grabbed her and as the ran up the stairs together. Xander stood mumbling under his breath when he realized he was alone. "Hey guys! Wait up!"  
  
Later...  
  
Everyone was gathered around the table. Kennedy and Faith had seemed to become fast friends, to the slight chagrin of Willow. Willow felt bad about how she had treated Faith, however, and attempted to make conversation. "Sooo, Faith, how did training go? Did you get all hot and sweaty?" Willow asked. At this statement, Xander spit his soup all over the table. Everyone stared at him. "Um... this soup is terrible! I think it's gone bad!" Xander yelled. "It's canned food Xander, it doesn't go bad," Andrew said. "Well then... um... it must be contaminated! Yeah! Don't eat the soup!" Xander shrieked. Buffy and Faith smiled, but everyone remained staring at him. "Um... excuse me... I need to use the restroom..." Everyone started talking again. Suddenly, a brick came crashing through the window. It struck Kennedy in the head. She fell from the chair to the floor unconscious with blood seeping from a cut in her forehead. "COME OUT SLAYER!" a familiar voice yelled.  
  
Author's note: There it is! The looooooooong awaited chapter! Sorry, everybody! Lot's of family/social issues. Plus I got grounded from the Internet again, therefore I couldn't update but... sorry again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would be specific but I have no time to see who reviewed. Please review and I will have the next chapter up as quickly as possible, especially since I left you all with a cliffhanger. Well, ttyl! 


End file.
